


Stronger Than Yesterday

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've Never Met A Strong Person With An Easy Past. </p><p>AU - Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Yesterday

"You shouldn't have seen me weak..."

"Weak? Phantom..."

Katie's hands are firm as she turns Phantom, backing her into a corner and keeping her there, fire flashing in her eyes. 

"You are so... strong, so supportive... so fucking brave..."

"But..."

"Let me finish. I've never met a strong person with an easy past... but you... you get up and you keep going, you smile and you laugh and you love... not just romantically, but platonically, you speak about people as if... as if you care, as if you always care... that's not weakness, that's bravery. That's... oh fuck it."

Katie shrugs, then pulls Phantom into the tightest hug she can manage. 

"That's you. Brave, wonderful you."


End file.
